


Sleeping Soundly

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuffy, Platonic Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just sleeping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clair and Cullen sleep in the same bed for the first time. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)  
> At this point in Cullen and Clair's relationship, they have not had sex yet.

Cullen is walking back to his tower. A few weeks prior, Clair asked Josephine if she could find a large, comfortable chair to put in Cullen’s office. It arrived a few days ago. She has been spending more time in his office since then. Taking reports, meals. Cullen enjoys spending time with her.   
The stress and pressure of leading the Inquisition weighs heavy on her mind, and he worries if she sleeps well at night. Most of the time, even though he knows it isn’t the case, when he asks if she slept well, she says fine. He sees the fatigue and dark circles clouding her eyes. Other days more prominent than others.  
He walks into his office. Clair sitting in her chair. Legs up curled beneath her and head resting against the back. He takes a closer look at her and sees her eyes are closed. She’s sleeping. A smile crosses his face. Her eyes flutter as she dreams. He sees her shiver a little, and decides to fetch a blanket from his loft. He climbs up the rungs of his ladder and grabs a spare blanket. He travels back down.  
Sleep still overtaking her. He watches her as he approaches the chair, hoping not to wake her. He hears her mumbling in her sleep. He wonders what she is dreaming, if she is having a good dream. He takes the blanket and wraps it around her. He can’t take his eyes off her. 

\-----------

 

Cullen watches as Leliana and Josie walk out of their war room meeting, Hawke following. Clair asked him to stay behind after the meeting.  
“Is there something you need, Inquisitor?” he asks, noticing her eyes don’t look so heavy and weighed down.  
“Yes, there is. I uh, you know, you don’t have to call me that, right?” she asks.  
“I do. Ok, is there something you need, Clair?” he asks, liking the way her name rolls of his tongue.   
“Yes, I wanted to thank you... I didn’t realize how tired I was.”   
“Are you sleeping well?” he asks, concerned laced in his words. He already knows the answer.  
“I got more sleep in that chair this morning than I do most nights.” Clair confesses.   
“I... I already knew the answer.” He admits, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Cullen, I have a question. A request, more like.”  
“Yes?”  
“I uh...” Clair says, swallowing hard. “I want to sleep with you!” She blurts out, blush covering her face.  
“...You want to sleep with me?” Cullen asks, shocked by her outburst.   
“In the same bed! Not um, you know, the other thing. Just sleeping.”   
Cullen chuckles a little. He sees her embarrassment turn into something else on her face: rejection.   
Cullen says, “Clair,” with tenderness only reserved for her. “I would love to.”  
“You..you would?” she hesitates to say.  
He nods. “I’ll see you later then?”  
“Yes, I’ll see you later,” she says, smiling at him.

 

\-----  
He is pacing around his office. He didn’t know when Clair would come.  
This is only sleeping, he reminds himself. What happens if he wakes her up? His withdrawal hasn’t been bad recently. And when they aren’t bad, his sleeping doesn’t suffer, and he has less nightmares, even though it still happens.   
Deciding a change in clothes are in order, he removes his armor. Most of his nervous energy subsides. He sits back down at his desk to work on some more paperwork, hoping that would put his mind more at ease.   
Clair comes in through the door attached to the main keep. She is wearing a long tan robe.   
Cullen stands up quickly from his desk.  
“Still working?” she asks, sounds surprised.  
“There isn’t enough hours in a day sometimes... yes, I was.”  
“Do you want to head upstairs?” Clair asks, caution laced in her voice.  
“Yes. Would you like to head up first?”   
“Yes, I would like that.”   
She moves to his ladder. She takes her time ascending to the loft, his loft. Anyone else, he wouldn’t let into his space, but for her? Anything.  
After he hears her walk around, he goes up the ladder and ascends it himself. He finds her laying on his bed. She looks at him when he reaches the top.   
He walks over to the bed and lays down beside her. He sees the heaviness in her eyes  
He watches her get comfortable she scoots closer to him.  
“Thanks for letting me stay with you.” Cullen hears the sincerity in her words.   
A piece of her hair falls into her face, and he tucks it behind her ear “Anything, anytime.”  
They lay there together, both enjoying the other one’s presence.  
“Clair?”  
“Yes, Cullen?”  
“Why did you want to do this? I don’t mind, its just...” his words trail off.  
“I trust you, Cullen. I feel safe with you.”   
Cullen is taken aback by her confession. “I am honored the trust you have placed in me.”   
She opens her eyes and looks at him.   
His lips kiss her forehead. He pulls away after a moment.   
“Hold me?” she asks.   
More cautiously than ever, as if she is made of glass, he wraps his arms around her. She slides closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They fall asleep like this.


End file.
